best I ever had
by shale raye
Summary: oh i'm not good at these...R&R...Lina/Zel paring...2 suicides...


Legal Crap:  
  
I am a very big fan of Lina/Zel so if you don't like it.. TOO BAD!!, and for your info. I don't own the song "The best I ever had" it's by Vertical Horizon. This fic. is mine and mine alone!. Enjoy!!.  
  
  
  
[Song lyrics]  
  
"thoughts and speech"  
  
  
  
[So you sailed away, into a grey sky morning…]  
  
Zel watched as the woman he loved was sailing away. She was sailing away from him and his love for her that he never got the chance to tell her.  
  
[Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring. Nothings quite the same now…]  
  
He felt like crying, "will you ever come back to me Lina?" Zel said aloud and felt the tears coming. He never knew when---or if she was ever going to come back.  
  
[I just say your name now, but it's not so bad, you're the best I ever had…]  
  
Zel watched form the edge of a cliff, dressed all in black so he wouldn't been seen by others.  
  
[You don't want me back…]  
  
He started to walk away…"don't look back…" he  
  
said to no one.  
  
[You're just the best I ever had]  
  
He started to remember all the times that he and Lina had shared—most of them were during fights…  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
They were fighting…again!, while they were walking though some woods by their hotel. When all of a sudden they were ambushed by a large group of thieves. Lina put up a good fight but for some reason she was knocked out by two of the men and Zel went out of control and killed off the rest of the group in just a few seconds and rushed over to Lina. He was so worried about Lina, he wouldn't leave her side once they got her back to the hotel and saw the huge wound on the back of her head. She looked dead and went into a coma for several days…  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
[So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony…remembering the girl leaves me down and lonely]  
  
He started to cry again. Zel felt so alone and so vulnerable. He didn't know what to do. Lina just up and left without so much as a warning and Guorry and everyone else was at home and sleeping, so only Zel saw her leave.  
  
[Send it in a letter, make yourself all better. It's not so bad; you're just the best I ever had]  
  
"Lina, I love you…" Zel said. Zel didn't pay attention to his surroundings and didn't see some people slowly surrounding him. When they all jumped him he was instantly knocked out. The men robbed him and left him for dead.  
  
Gourry was the first to find him the next day when he never came back to Sylphiel's home where they were staying for a few days. Zel was still alive but was in a coma. In Zel's mind images floated past, like a dream. In one of the pictures was a dream he had a long time ago, it was of him and Lina's wedding and they were happy forever.  
  
[And I may find in time, you were always right, you were always right]  
  
When Zel woke up a few days later, he realized that all the pictures of him and Lina was just a dream. It was never going to be Zel decided there is no reason I should live any longer. When everybody was busy doing something Zel quick slipped out of the house and walked back up to the cliff where he saw Lina sail off without him…  
  
[so you sailed away into a grey sky morning, now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring…]  
  
Zel thought about jumping off the edge and into the deadly water below, I always wanted to die in a fashionable way… he though.  
  
[What was it you wanted? Could it be I'm haunted?…]  
  
He walked closer to the edge and started crying again.  
  
[But it's not so bad, you're just the best I ever had…]  
  
Zel never wanted her to see him now, Zel decided as he was watching the heavy waves crash against the jutting, sharp, dark rocks at the bottom of the long, cliff.  
  
[I don't want you back; you're just the best I ever had…]  
  
Zel spread his arms out to the side, as if he had wings and was going to fly high up into the air, but it was too late to stop him now. His friends had realized where he was when he never came down for dinner, and had found his room empty. Lina was also there… she only went to see her sister Luna while she was sick and would be back in a couple of days. "NO MR.ZELGADIS!!, DON'T JUMP, LINAS BACK!" Amelia shouted but it was too late, and he just ignored them and jumped up into the air and gracefully flew over the edge and into the dark chasm that would be his final resting- place.  
  
"ZEL I LOVE YOU!!" Lina screamed as he jumped. Zel let a loud shocked breath, but it was too late as he dropped the last few feet and hit. Everyone ran to the edge and looked over and saw Zel's lifeless body being thrust in and out of the sharp rocks below and sinking be low the waves.  
  
Lina slowly walked away from the edge. She knew that she could never go on without Zel. She ran as hard as she could, spread her arms and launched herself off the edge and fell quickly, crying all the way, and soon joined her friend in the afterlife…  
  
[The best I ever had, the best I ever had…]  
  
  
  
They were buried next to Lina and Luna's Parents.  
  
Everyone was in shock over the deaths, and the world went on as if nothing had gone wrong that dark day. AS Gourry, Amelia, Sylpiel, Luna, even Xellos and Felia left the cemetery. Those six teens however, mourned the loss of two very close friends.  
  
Amelia starred at the fresh graves in pain, they were so young…  
  
"They wouldn't want us to be said" Gourry said softly, the others nodded, tears running down their faces. As Luna looked up she could've sworn that she could seen her parents, and Lina and Zel. When they stayed she reached over and pulled on Amelia's sleeve "look…" Luna, said, "look at them"  
  
Their mouths dropped open. "Oh my god…", Gourry said swallowing hard. It still hurt to even think about of his friends. "Tell me I'm not dreaming…"  
  
  
  
Their friends smiled at them knowingly as if they were saying their last goodbye…"They came to say goodbye…" Gourry said  
  
  
  
"Please…say anything…but please make them say hello" Luna whimpered  
  
  
  
"It's time to go" Gourry stated softly as he led them away from the graves. As he walked towards the town, he sworn that he could see four sets of foot prints walking beside them and a whispery voice that sounded like Lina's whispering "So… Yogurt brain really dose have brains…good job Gourry, see ya soon…I'll miss you…"  
  
  
  
[The best I ever had…]  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I know it was kinda strange but in the middle of the night an idea comes to you and you don't want to lose it…That's what happened here. So I typed it up…I'm supposed to be studying for my exams. But no here I am writing a fic! Flame, comments, ANYTHING! Then email me at Fang_36@hotmail.com bye for now 'cause I'll be back!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sylphiel 


End file.
